


It Started With A Handkercheif

by AlreadyJade



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Marriage Announcement, POV Peter Parker, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlreadyJade/pseuds/AlreadyJade
Summary: It started with a handkerchief. Peter had seen Doctor Strange give it to Tony on his birthday, and had later seen that same handkerchief in several different places at the sanctum. So yeah, the handkerchief was Peter's first clue. After the handkerchief, Peter started to notice little things like the fleeting glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, their fingers brushing together far too often to even possibly be an accident. Peter wondered if this was a new development, or if it had started far before the handkerchief.





	It Started With A Handkercheif

It started with a handkerchief. Peter had seen Doctor Strange give it to Tony on his birthday, and had later seen that same handkerchief in several different places at the sanctum. So yeah, the handkerchief was Peter's first clue. After the handkerchief, Peter started to notice little things like the fleeting glances at each other when they thought no one was looking, their fingers brushing together far too often to even possibly be an accident. Peter wondered if this was a new development, or if it had started far before the handkerchief. 

The handkerchief was not the only thing that was where it shouldn’t be. The sanctum started to have tiny bits of tech lying about, and on several occasions Peter had tripped over a screwdriver that seemed to come from nowhere. Coffee appeared in the sanctum’s kitchen, and Stephen’s favorite tea at Stark Tower. The cloak of levitation made a habit out of visiting the Tower, or more specifically Tony, as well. 

Peter did not know how it took him so long to realize that the pair were together in a way that was beyond friendship, the two were practically inseparable. He was already referring to Tony as Irondad, in part as a joke and in part on accident, so he tentatively called Stephen his Doctor dad. It went unnoticed after the first time, so Peter started referring to Stephen as Doctor dad more and more, until it became the norm for Stephen to be referred to as such by Peter. 

After Stephen revealed the existence of sorcerers and his identity to the general public, Peter decided to browse the internet to see the thoughts of the masses. There were many who were shocked, and a few from that group started with conspiracy theories that the sorcerers has caused everything wrong in the world somehow, which did not surprise Peter. He was used to this feedback whenever a new superhero or group came out of the woodwork. What did surprise Peter was not the negative feedback on sorcery, but the rapidly growing section of the internet who immediately started to pair Stephen with another superhero, the most common being Tony. How had the internet seen something between the two so quickly, when it had taken himself months to realize their relationship? 

A year after Stephen revealed the existence of sorcerers, Tony and Stephen announced that they would be holding a press conference. Peter wondered what the topic of the conference could be. There had been no threats of an alien invasion, at least to his knowledge, and there hadn’t been any particularly revolutionary invention from Tony this month. Peter searched around and asked others what they thought it could be about, but his efforts bore no fruit. Peter accepted that he would just have to wait and watch the conference on the TV when it happened.

The day of the conference finally came after what had seemed like months, when only three days had passed. The whole city had been buzzing about the press conference, as it was usually fairly easy to guess what would be announced, but this time all there was to go on about what would be happening was that both Tony Stark and Stephen Strange would be present, but none of the other avengers would be part of the conference. Tony and Stephen walked onto the platform and sat behind the table that was there. 

“We know that all of you have been wondering what was going on, why we are holding this press conference…” Tony began. 

Stephen continued his sentence with “and the truth is we have an announcement to make regarding the relationship between two of the avengers, specifically Tony and I. The truth is, we have been dating in secret for a while now, and…”

While Stephen talked, Tony appeared to get more and more excited until he thrust his left hand up and burst out “WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!” 

After this announcement, the press conference continued on, with questions about the date for the wedding, who would be invited, and other such questions. When it ended and Tony and Stephen returned home only to be immediately met by Peter, who only had one question on his mind, 

“How was your relationship supposed to be a SECRET?”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Hey! Hope y'all like my first Ironstrange Bingo 2019 fill! Sorry that its taken a bit, I just have poor time management and no attention span. Come say howdy over at my tumblr, ineedmyship2sailsoidonotdrown, and make my day! My card right now: https://66.media.tumblr.com/917ffac1c9fb029e06cc891546ea9c90/8c698c6b0168eeea-84/s640x960/eda482b56634107f3155af2f7e9a6b2b6d6c7e51.jpg


End file.
